Children commonly enjoy toy vehicles by racing the toy vehicles on tracks or raceways. Such raceways may be a simple straight track or include various shapes and geometries such as curves, loops, and ramps. To provide greater play value and enjoyment, it is desirable for the raceway to be reconfigurable into different track layouts. Thus, track sets for toy vehicles have been created which include multiple individual track segments that may be assembled into different track layouts.
However, track sets containing multiple track segments may be difficult to transport and store. Thus, there is a need for a track set that can transform to self-contain all of its individual track segments for easy transportation and storage.